House of Osiris: Secrets Within
by Ysa-chan and Dan-san
Summary: Michael and Madelene were originally from the Osiris House but moved in to the Anubis House after their housemates, caretaker and housemother went missing and they became suspicious about it. Will they tell the Sibuna gang or keep it all to themselves?


**Alyssa: Konnichiwa, everyone! It's me, Ysa-chan. I'm here to present on a collab fic I worked on with my brother dearest, Dan-san. **

**Dan: Yeah, yeah. There will be mystery, friendship, suspense, adventure and maybe even romance in this one.**

**Alyssa: I didn't agree to put romance in this story.**

**Dan: Sorry, Ysa-chan. The choice has been made.**

**Alyssa: I'm four minutes older and I get to make the choice.**

**Dan: We're twins, for heaven's sake. Also, we don't own anything on House of Anubis and this is a T rated story. You have been warned.**

**Alyssa & Dan: Enjoy!**

**~House of Osiris: Secrets Within~**

_by: Ysa-chan and Dan-san_

**Chapter 1**

**The Switch**

* * *

><p>God, I hate French class. Which is weird because I always get A's and rarely B's in all of my subjects, including this one. But somehow, Mrs. Andrews has some kind of aura around her that makes me want to sleep. Like, I could tell an aura? Pfft... as if! Anyways, I dozed off once... twice... thrice... until my brother dearest, Michael, tapped my shoulder and woke me up.<p>

"Dozing off again, Madelene?" Michael whispered to me. You see, Michael and I are actually fraternal twins. Even though we almost look alike, except for being in the opposing genders, we are completely different by our personalities.

I'm usually the studious one who is prone to naps but don't get me wrong, I can be very sarcastic at most times and maybe even vile to others but I only show my caring side to Michael and my housemates. Michael, on the other hand, is very stubborn on most times but also very calm and collected. He loves the arts and dreams of being an artist one of these days. He is usually kind and nice but can get really sinister and mean when provoked.

I shrugged. "Mrs. Andrews really has some kind of aura around her that makes me want to nap."

Michael snickered quietly. "Madz, you are prone to naps."

"Mike, you don't have to rub it in." I said while rolling my eyes.

While Mrs. Andrews continued in with her discussion on what-God-knows-is-French, Mr. Sweet, the principal, entered the room.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your class, Mrs. Andrews." Mr. Sweet said.

"No. Not at all, Mr. Sweet." Mrs. Andrews said.

Mr. Sweet nodded. "Madelene and Michael Parker, come see me in the office right now."

Michael and I exchanged confuse glances and stood up and followed Mr. Sweet to his office. I have no idea why we were called into Mr. Sweet's office but the moment we sat down on the chairs in front of his desk, the news on what Mr. Sweet has got to say is too much to take in.

"Madelene, Michael, I am switching your house to the Anubis House." Mr. Sweet infromed us.

"What!" I exclaimed in disbelief.

Michael gave me a glare and I flushed in embarrassment. I knew it wasn't right to yell in front of the principal. So, Michael piped up. "But, why are we switching house?"

"Because, the Osiris House is no longer suited for you to live in." Mr. Sweet explained.

I was stunned and shocked. Then, my shocked turned into a fury of anger. "No."

"I beg your pardon?" Mr. Sweet asked, confused.

"No. We are not moving into the Anubis House. The Osiris House is our home." I reasoned.

"So, you call the Osiris House your home when the house's caretaker and housekeeper had disappeared and your fellow housemates have gone missing?" Mr. Sweet asked.

Silence enshrouded around us but then I broke it. "But we are not leaving."

Mr. Sweet sighed. "I'm sorry Madelene. But the decision has been made. In a few weeks from now, we will demolished the Osiris House."

"What!" Michael and I exclaimed in disbelief and horror. I can not believe this is happening. They are going to demolish the place where I called home.

"You can spend the rest of the afternoon to pack your things and move into the Anubis House. You two are dismissed." Mr. Sweet said and went on to file his papers.

Michael and I left Mr. Sweet's office and we walked slowly towards the Osiris House, our pace slow but enjoyable. When we entered the house, We took a long, meaningful look around it. It was still the same old house. Beautiful with a hint of mystery and adventure in every corner. I sighed and went into my quarters to get packing. While I was founding my clothes and putting them in my blue suitcase, I saw a photo lying on the floor of my room. I picked it up and I bit my lip as tears began to rim my eyes.

It was a picture of me, Michael and our housemates.

All of us were smiling at the camera and looked like we were having a good time. Kneeling on the ground with one knee were the boys: Mark, Fernando, Michael and William. Then, standing up with pride and mist likely honor were us, the girls: Andrea, Jeri, Valerie and, of course, me. This picture brings so much memories that I began to tear up. After a few minutes of sobbing, I wiped away my tears and placed the photo in my special notebook. Then, someone knocked on my door.

"Enter." I murmured as the door opened. It was Michael. He looked a bit worried when he saw me sharing a long, meaningful look around my room and at him. I knew he was hesitating from the expression on his face but he finally said, "Are you ready to go?"

I hesitated and nodded. "Okay, but on one condition."

Michael groaned. "Okay. What are you up to this time?"

I smiled. "Every night, when the clock strikes twelve, we sneak out of the Anubis House and come here to investigate the disappearance of our housemates, Joanna and James."

Michael stared at me. Yes, a few weeks ago, James, the house's caretaker, disappeared without a trace. Then, the following night, Joanna, the housekeeper, also disappeared. Then one by one, our housemates began to disappear every time the clock strikes twelve. And every time it strikes, we always hear a piercing screech. This got me suspicious and I was meaning to investigate but I was scared to do it alone.

"Fine. Deal." Michael said and carried his suitcase. "Come on, Madz. we haven't gotten all day."

I rolled my eyes then playfully stuck my tongue out. "You can't tell me what to do!"

"I'm four minutes older than you." Michael laughed.

I replied bluntly. "We're twins, for God's sake."

"'Do not use the name of the Lord in vain'" Michael quoted as I laughed.

A few minutes later of walking and chatting, we made it to the Anubis House. I hesitated in opening the doors so Michael opened them for me. And inside the house was almost like what I feel like in the Osiris House: a feeling of home. Then, we heard someone going down the stairs. It was Victor Rodenmaar, the "evil" house caretaker.

"Ah, Madelene and Michael Parker. The new residents of the Anubis House." Victor said.

Both of us nodded and the house's housekeeper, Trudy Rehmann, entered the scene and smiled at us. "Ah, you must be the new residents who just moved in from the Osiris House. Hi, I'm Trudy, the housekeeper."

I just nodded. "Hi."

"Just a reminder, the boys' quarters are in the ground floor and the girls' quarters are in the first floor." Victor said and went back upstairs.

I shrugged. "He's weird."

Trudy smiled. "Well, you'll get use to him. Now, I'll be in the kitchen if you needed anything."

Michael and I then called out at the same time. "Thanks, Trudy!"

We smiled at each other and said simultaneously. "Jinx!"

I covered Michael's mouth before he could say anything. "You owe me a soda."

"Where will I find soda, sister dearest?" Michael asked once I removed my hand. I hesitated then smiled brightly and playfully punched his arm. "Nah. Never mind the soda, brother dearest. Okay, let's go to our rooms and unpack our stuff and get ready for dinner."

Michael stared at me suspiciously. "What are you up to?"

I pretended to be hurt and pouted. "Can't you believe me for just one second?"

"Oh, alright. See you later, Madelene." Michael said as he carried his suitcase to towards his room in the boys' quarters. I sighed and shoved my suitcase to my room in the girls' quarters. When I finally made it to my room, the first thing I could say is that it was just like the room I had back in the Osiris House. The floor boards were colored mahogany and the walls were colored green. The study desk was next to my bed and there was book shelf with all kinds of books on mythological gods/goddesses, heroes and monsters, legends and myths. Also, there was a telescope near the window and some sort of a dream catcher hanged on the window frame.

"This is too good to be true." I muttered as I started to unpack my stuff. Once I was done unpacking, I took out a book on Egyptian legends and folklore and began to read it. Because I was so engrossed with reading it and I didn't noticed how much time has passed by, I can barely hear the knock on my door once... twice... thrice...

"Madelene! Open this door this instant!" Michael yelled as he banged on the door. As annoyed as I was right now, I opened the door and glared at my brother. "Alright! I'm here! You don't need to shout."

Michael rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Anyways, Trudy told to call you for dinner."

"Thanks, Michael." I grumbled and stomped my way down the stairs with Michael following me behind. Be fore I could get inside the dining room to meet my new housemates, Michael pulled me by m arm. I glared at him. "What do you want?"

"What is wrong with you?" Michael asked, furious. "Earlier this afternoon, you were cheerful and happy and now, you're in a bad mood. Are you still upset about the Osiris House getting demolish?"

"Of course I am! That house is my home! There is no house that could replace it, even this house!" I yelled at him. How could he be so dense? He knew that the Osiris House is like a home to us and he is already okay in moving in the Anubis House? I can't believe him!

Michael was stunned at my sudden outburst. Both of us stared with long, meaningful looks and went inside the dining room. I stopped short when I noticed who the residents of this house are. Especially a blond guy who I really detest.

"Sweeties, these are Madelene and Michael Parker," Trudy introduced us as our new "housemates" stopped what they were doing and took a good look at us. "They were originally from the Osiris House but moved in here in the Anubis House for a certain reason. Now, I hope you make them feel welcome, or more welcome."

"Than we made Nina feel?" A guy with dark skin and curly dark hair stated. Most of my housemates turned and glared at a pretty brunette with funky highlights in her hair.

"What? I thought she has something to do with Joy's disappearance!" The brunette reasoned.

"Well, I do hate to interrupt conversations but you guys haven't introduce yourselves to us." Michael said and I elbowed him in the stomach. He glared at me and whispered angrily. "What was that for?"

I crossed my arms over my chest and gave him my "you-know-what" look. He ignored me and listened to what everyone's got to say for themselves. I shrugged and also listened.

"Hi, I'm Nina. I'm an American and this is Fabian, my boyfriend. That's Mara and Mick, the other house couple. This is Amber, the pretty blond girl. That's Patricia and Joy, they are the best of friends and that's Jerome and Alfie, the jokesters." Nina introduced.

Michael and I just nodded and took our seats next to each other. We didn't really talk much. Okay, rephrase it: I didn't really talk much. Michael looks like he was having a great time 'cause he was chatting with Fabian and Nina happily while I just picked at my food. But right now, I wish I wasn't in the dining room and was back at the Osiris House, having dinner with my housemates. In fact, I could imagine what we usually do there during dinner. All of us would chat about how our day go then William and Michael would joke about something that would upset Mark and Fernando and the four of them would have the usual argument while Andrea and Valerie would try to stop them then once they calm down, Jeri and I would remind them that we are like a family and we should treat each other right but sometimes, our explanation would stop short by either Fernando and William would start a food fight or Andrea would change the subject and starts to talk about the subject we were failing most and gives us facts that would help improve our grades, and to our surprise, it would always work.

While I was lost in my train of thoughts, something hit me that brought me back to reality. And that's when I realize it was spaghetti with sauce.

"Okay, who did that?" I asked. Everyone pointed at Jerome. "You are so going to pay for that, Clarke!"

Everyone except Michael, Alfie and Jerome was shocked when I used Jerome's last name. I'm assuming that they think I haven't known their last names 'cause I just moved in but I really do after Trudy gave us a few info on them when we first came here.

Jerome smirked. "Just try, Parker!"

I got a few lettuces from the nearest salad bowl I found and tossed it to him but he ducked and Alfie got hit instead. Alfie got some spaghetti and threw it at me but I ducked and Michael got hit instead and he threw some spaghetti at Fabian, who looked annoyed. "Oh really? Every time we have spaghetti, a food fight?"

"Join the club, Fabian!" I said bluntly and threw some lettuce at him. He rolled his eyes and threw some spaghetti at me, which I threw some again at Patricia. And after a few minutes we were having an all-out food fight in the dining room until Jerome accidentally spilled water all over me.

I stood up in my seat and glared at him. "I can't believe you did that!"

Jerome raised his hands up like he was surrendering. "It was an accident, I swear!"

"Says the man who always prank me." I said sarcastically and spilled water all over him. He stood up from his seat and glared at me. "What did you do that for?"

I smiled innocently and crossed my arms over my chest. "That's what you get for pranking me. Besides, you don't know who you're dealing with."

"Yeah, like you can't even take your revenge on me every time I play a prank and instead, just yelled at me? What more secrets are you keeping from us, Madelene?" Jerome said mockingly.

What Jerome said had got me bring up my most painful memories.

While I try to shake them away, I manage to slap Jerome by his cheek and ran outside the dining room, hoping nobody saw the tears in my eyes. I could hear Michael and the others yelling my name but I didn't stop running until I made to the middle of the woods.

And that's when I saw the same person who ruined my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Alyssa: What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Or everything in between?<strong>

**Dan: Ysa-chan, stop bombarding them with questions and let them think.**

**Alyssa: Okay. Anyways don't forget to review. And please, no flames intended.  
><strong>

**Dan: And also, here's a preview on the next chapter on the "House of Osiris: Secrets Within".**

**_Next on House of Osiris: Secrets Within:_**

_"I don't know what you're talking about." I said cautiously, hoping he doesn't know about us sneaking inside the Osiris House. But to my surprise and horror, Jerome replied. "Oh really? Sneaking in the Osiris House, disappearance of your fellow housemates, missing caretaker and housemother, what else are you hiding from us?"_**_  
><em>**


End file.
